leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:MatjtONNN/Frases de Campeones (Campaña y Tutorial)
Muy bien, hoy vengo a traerles un tutorial y a empezar una campaña cuando se termine con los Objetos para que esto no se frene. No he podido estar mucho tiempo haciendo arreglos pero espero no haber perdido el toque, asi que aqui les traigo un tutorial para que cualquiera pueda extraer las voces de sus campeones favoritos, convertirlos a un formato que la Wiki acepte (Si, el MP3 no lo acepta la Wiki... deal with it) y subirlo a la misma. Aqui les dejo un ejemplo del que es mi Campeón favorito con el cual escale hasta Platino, el poderoso Alistar (No solo porque es mi Campeón Favorito lo elegi de ejemplo sino tambien porque tiene pocas frases xD): ;En selección * ;Movimiento * * * Atacando * * ;Provocación * ;Broma * ;Risa * * * DISCLAIMER: Se usar los acentos, pero me da pereza colocarlos... deal with it. Tutorial ¿Como se logra extraer los archivos y llevarlos hasta la Wiki? Eso es muy simple, solo se necesitan dos programas: FSB Extractor y Audacity. ;Links de Descarga : * Audacity: http://audacity.sourceforge.net/?lang=es * FSB Extractor: http://aezay.site11.com/aezay/fsbextractor/ * Codecs para Audacity: http://lame.buanzo.org/ (Seleccionan Windows o MAC y elijen descargar .exe) Extracción de Voces 1) Al tener ambos programas nuestro primer gran paso es instalarlos, algo que todos deben saber como lograrlo. Ahora lo que sigue es ubicar el Archivo que contiene las Voces de todos los Campeones, es un archivo .fsb. Para encontrarlo vallan a esta dirección en sus computadoras: C:\Riot Games\League of Legends\RADS\projects\lol_game_client_es_mx\managedfiles\ 2) En esta carpeta encontraran muchas otras con muchos numeros que no creo que entiendan su significado (Son numeros de Parches :O), abran uno por uno empezando desde el mayor al menor hasta encontrar una carpeta que diga DATA. Dentro de el encontraran otra carpeta llamada Sounds, sigan hasta encontrar 2 archivos: VOBank_es_MX.fsb y LoL_Audio_es_MX.fev. El que nos interesa es el primero. 3) Ya al haber encontrado VOBank_es_MX.fsb lo que vamos a hacer es abrirlo con FSB Extractor, esto les dara todas las voces del juego. NOTA: Muchos de los nombres estan en el codigo que tiene el Campeón dentro de los archivos del juego, tal como BlindMonk es Lee Sin o Minotaur es Alistar. 4) Usando SHIFT + CLICK seleccionen los Sonidos que buscan extraer, apretan en Entries -> Extract Selected y seran enviados a una carpeta temporal. Para ir a ella solo clickeen en Show -> Open Extraction Folder.... NOTA: Unicamente extraigan todas las voces (si quieren) teniendo buena computadora porque sino les tomara mucho tiempo. 5) Felicidades, ya has extraido las frases de tu Campeón Favorito... oh, espera... ¡falta la frase al seleccionarlo! Para encontrar esta frase tienen que ir a: C:\Riot Games\League of Legends\RADS\projects\lol_air_client\releases\ Aqui encontraran muchos numeros como antes, abran el mayor y siguen: C:\Riot Games\League of Legends\RADS\projects\lol_air_client\releases\0.0.1.xx\deploy\assets\sounds\es_MX\Champions\ Muy bien, agarran lo que gusten y seguimos, ahora solo falta convertirlas al formato .ogg. NOTA: Es recomendable copiar todo a una carpeta y tenerlo todo junto para comodidad. Conversión de Archivos 1) Ya teniendo todas las frases en un lugar abrimos el Audacity, habiendo instalado los Codecs para el mismo van a Editar -> Preferencias -> Bibliotecas, aqui clickean en Biblioteca FFmpeg: Ubicar y tendria que ubicarles automaticamente si instalaron todo correctamente. Completado esto ya podremos convertir a .ogg y otros formatos usando Audacity. 2) Ahora hacen Click en Archivo -> Nuevo. Ya teniendo una pista en blanco vamos a lo siguiente. 3) Van a Archivo -> Importar -> Audio y seleccionan todas las frases que deseen convertir. Puede tardar un poco en cargar todo. 4) Ya habiendo Importado el Audio van a Archivo -> Exportar múltiple..., se les abrira una ventana donde en la primera opción van a elegir Archivos Ogg Vorbis que es el formato que usa la Wiki. Y apretan en Exportar, uno por uno les aparecera para aceptar... puede ser tedioso si es mucho. Al terminar les saldra una ventana indicandoles si fue un exito. 5) Ya han convertido todos los archivos al formato .ogg ¡Felicidades! Subir los Archivos 1) Esto es tan simple que dan ganas de llorar de la alegria, solo vallan a esta dirección: http://es.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:SubirArchivo 2) Una vez alli buscan el archivo, le dan a subir y listo. Aunque solo de uno a la vez... odio la Wiki. 3) Al tener todo ya subido solo recuerden bien el nombre del archivo y usen esta Plantilla para colocarlas en la Pagina de su Campeón Favorito: '''NOTA:' Usen de guia la pagina inglesa de Background -> Quotes porque hay muchas frases que son simples efectos de sonidos para saber bien donde va cada una. Conclusión Como ya comente no estoy mucho en la Wiki por temas personales que me impiden estar mucho en la Computadora pero hay que seguir con este proyecto hasta el final de los tiempos... o hasta que no exista la Internet. No se como iran con la Wiki pero ya les dejo el metodo para extraer, convertir y subir los archivos de las frases de los Campeones para que luego no tengan que ingeniarselo. No les digo que se pongan a hacer esto ahora sino cuando Bleetoh se los diga. DISCLAIMER: Si no agrege Fotos/Imagenes al Tutorial fue por Pereza... deal with it... Categoría:Entradas